Bakabakashi
by ayushi
Summary: - meaning absurdity, because surely four people so different in nature cannot be described in any other manner. Mimato/Taiora, Yamato/Taichi friendship, Sora/Mimi friendship. Latest: Sora referees Yamato and Mimi's argument.
1. Firsts

**Prompt:** 'Firsts'

 **Pairing:** Mimato

First Goodbye

Standing at the airport, with her parents fussing over their luggage, all she could think of was how she was saying goodbye to people she cared for with all her heart, for the second time on the same day. The minute they came back from Digital World, her parents announced their departure for America. The pain of not seeing Palmon and the other Digimon had only just settled in, the tears still lingering in her eyes, when she was made to say goodbye to her newfound friends too.

Her parents stood behind her, waiting to take her to the airport as she deliberated what she was supposed to say to the seven friends standing in front of her. Sora made it easier for her as she leaned in and hugged her tightly, announcing loudly that all of them would definitely miss her a lot. The others chipped in, agreeing with Sora that things wouldn't definitely be the same without her, they grinned and smiled and laughed, reassuring her that she wouldn't be forgotten and even though Mimi felt like weeping at that moment, she smiled as brightly she could and asserted proudly that it would be very difficult for them to forget her anyway, because of how amazing she was.

As her parents rushed her into the cab, she turned around for one last look and amidst all the grins and beaming faces (a few tears as well as it seemed that Takeru had really come to like her), she saw his face. She saw Yamato, the boy whose permanent expression was a disgruntled frown, calmly smiling at her, saying his goodbye without really saying anything.

First Reunion

When she had gotten on the flight from America, she had made a list of things she was supposed to do upon meeting everyone. She still remembered how rushed her goodbye had been, and she had sworn to herself that the reunion won't be like that at all. What Mimi hadn't taken into account was the sudden intervention of evil Digimon. The delay at the airport, the agent coming and asking her to go help her friends, reuniting with Palmon hadn't been on her list.

But the moment she saw her friends again, looking so different and yet the same, she decided that it really didn't matter if they were fighting a battle, she was going to stick to her list. She noticed the frustration on Taichi's face, the worry on Yamato's. She noticed the apprehension on Koushiro's face, the concern on Sora's. She noticed the distress on Hikari's face and the calmness on Takeru's. She noticed that Joe was missing, and that is why she did exactly what she had done in any other situation. She talked, and smiled and shared the jellybeans with them. Having the Digimon there with them had been an added plus and slowly Mimi saw that the uneasiness and tension was lifted, small smiles appearing on all of their faces (and a slight blush on Koushiro's) and everybody, including Taichi relaxed.

That's when the brunette turned to find Yamato smiling at her, the same calm smile he had given her a few years ago when she had said her goodbye. And though she kept talking and laughing with others on the ride back, she could feel her heart beat faster every time she thought about him.


	2. Sinful

**Prompt:** Sinful

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Warning:** Suggestive stuff, but no smut.

-x-

Yamato turned his eyes upwards to observe the ceiling and to get her out of his sight. He caught the smirk that crept up on her face and he understood then, that he was getting punished. He looked around at the table and noticed that everyone else was unaware of what was happening and were getting through the dinner quite alright. Takeru was talking animatedly, his parents were behaving cordially, her parents were looking content, and she, Mimi pretended to be interested in Takeru's story as she picked up a cherry from the pie in the middle of the table, licking it slightly before she popped it into her mouth, devouring it slowly.

Yep, he was definitely getting punished, Yamato concluded.

He closed his eyes and recapped the events of the day, trying to pinpoint where exactly he went wrong to deserve this. _'This'_ being his fiancée trying and succeeding in turning him on in front of his parents, _her_ parents and his brother.

He recalled that earlier in the day, Sora had been trying to tell him something when he was goofing around with Taichi, but he was so engrossed in what Taichi was saying that he had ignored her completely. And now he realized that the auburn haired girl was trying to warn him. Taichi had been mocking some of the things Mimi had added to their wedding registry and after a while even Yamato had joined in because it was kind of funny and Taichi's laughter had always been infectious. Obviously, not infectious to affect Mimi because the brunette was not impressed with their jokes, but of course, the blond hadn't imagined that she was actually angry, he'd just assumed she was a little annoyed but nothing serious.

But sitting across her at the dinner table right now, surrounded by both their parents on his either side, watching her slowly lick some whipped cream off her middle finger when only he was looking, he understood that it was serious. _Damn serious_. She had planned it all quite well, spontaneously inviting their families for a cozy dinner, asking him to cook the main course while she took care of the dessert and wearing that one white dress that always made him want to take it off of her.

Yamato admitted that he was caught in what some people would call a conundrum. He had two options: a) he could steer the conversation towards an end and get their families to leave so he could jump on Mimi, and b) he could pretend that he wasn't affected by her antics at all, wait for their families to leave and then jump on her. His pride leaned towards the second option more but that changed quite quickly as Mimi ran a hand through her hair slowly, ultimately deciding to tie it up in a messy ponytail. The same kind she kept whenever she went down on him. Yamato fought hard against the groan that was rising in his throat, his brain screamed for him to tell the guests to get the fuck out of their house as he attempted to keep a straight face to show her that he was not affected by any of it. She smiled innocently at him, as if reading his mind she turned towards Takeru.

"But, Takeru-chan, that couldn't be it right? Tell me more!" she said.

Yamato clenched and unclenched his fists, begging in his head for his little brother to understand now was definitely not the time to tell them about his next novel. She smirked triumphantly as the younger blond started talking and just for a moment his passive expression slipped and she caught the desperation in his eyes. Her smirk only furthered at that, happy to see that he was suffering.

Yamato somehow managed to tear his eyes away from his extremely alluring fiancée and luckily for him, Mimi's dad seemed to have a few questions for him regarding the guest list. As he talked with her father, he could feel the burning sensation in his stomach die down a little. From the corner of his eye he caught her looking at him, her eyes filled with irritation as her dad and his brother kept talking. It was his turn to sneer at her but instead he passed her a sweet smile, which was as fake as it gets. He felt a kind of satisfaction as he sensed the annoyance in her demeanor, and the blond understood why Mimi had chosen this over just shouting at him or giving him the silent treatment, because this felt damn good.

And just when Yamato thought that he would be turning the game around, he was sent back to his original position because of his mother.

"Well I must say Mimi, your dress is quite pretty." his mother remarked, smiling at the brunette.

Mimi returned the smile graciously, her eyes lit up as she stood up and slowly twirled around, showcasing the dress to everyone and enticing her fiancée to forfeit, "Thank you so much Takaishi-san, it's one of Yama's favourites," she said, smiling shyly which resulted in a chorus of 'awws' and 'so sweets' around the table.

Of course if they knew _why_ it was his favourite, their reaction would take an entirely different turn. The dress accentuated Mimi's figure exactly the way he liked it. It didn't show too much skin and was of a modest length almost touching her knees and the neck was shaped like a v with just the right amount of depth. It started off tight, highlighting her cleavage and gradually loosened below the waist, falling into perfect pleats. The dress was revealing in a teasing manner, leaving most to the imagination and that is why every time she put it on, Yamato wanted nothing but to pull her out of it and relish every inch of her body.

She caught the yearning in his eyes and smiled. Instead of sitting back down she picked up a few empty plates, "Well this has been a long night," she stated.

There was a round of approval and the sound of chairs scrapping back as the guests stood up, getting ready to say good night and then be on their way. Yamato breathed a sigh of relief, happy that the torture was over and he would finally get to touch the brunette when he met her gaze. Mimi was hugging her mother and smirking at him, when she got his attention she mouthed 'I win' and Yamato couldn't help but roll his eyes at her.

Mimi closed the door behind Takeru and turned to grin at him.

"Okay you can gloat later, first help me with this," Yamato stated as he started clearing up the dining table, eager to start the real fun.

"You know what Yama? I wasn't wearing an underwear the _entire_ time."

There was a crashing sound as a plate dropped to the floor, shattering to pieces as the blond immediately closed the distance between them.

-x-

 **A/N:** Go ahead and leave reviews if you feel like it, or suggest prompts or stuff. I'm better at writing drabbles than proper stories.


	3. Future

**Prompt:** Future

 **Pairing:** Mimato

-x-

Mimi was the kind of person who never felt stressed, that was something that Yamato knew very well. Even during high school and grad school, it had always been him, Sora and Koushiro who freaked out during the exam season. Mimi would just go out and waste time with Taichi, something that always irked the blond. It was one of the reasons why they worked so well, she needed someone to tie her down to reality sometimes and he admitted he was pretty good at it. Something that he knew she was good at was motivating him. There had rarely been chances for Yamato to display his consoling skills because Mimi never took anything standing down. And he knew it sounded cheesy, but she had always been the ray of light in his life. So whenever it was his turn to be the rock, he would always get nervous thinking that he wouldn't be able to be of much help to her. When he had told her that, the brunette had laughed and told him that knowing he cared about her was enough for her to feel better, though she wouldn't mind getting ambushed by flowers, cake and a good song written just for her. So the problem Yamato was facing right now was, that he had already done all of the above two days back and yet the frown on his fiancée's face was still adamantly present.

"Mimi…" he started.

"I'm sorry, I'm bringing the mood down right?" she replied immediately, not waiting for him to put forward the question. She looked down at her half eaten dinner and sighed before taking an almost negligible bite.

"That's not the point. I just don't understand why you're sad," Yamato said, his eyes filled with concern as he studied his fiancée more closely.

"It's just that," she paused, finally looking up to meet the blond's gaze, "you didn't have to hide the bills from me."

Yamato closed his eyes and cursed himself internally. The blond thought he had done a good job at getting rid of the bills, but clearly he hadn't. And now his stupidity had led to Mimi feeling sad for almost a week.

"Why didn't you want me to know about the expenses?" she asked him wearily. She was just playing with the food on her plate now and the blond could tell that his actions had really hurt her.

"It's not that Mimi, I just didn't want you to think that we're over spending," Yamato replied, knowing where this conversation was headed because he'd already practiced this scenario in his head the moment he had thrown away the bills as a back-up.

"But we _are_ spending a lot," she said quietly, her eyes now fixed on the floor and he could sense that she might start crying.

It wasn't like they were in a bad place financially. The two had always planned everything out form the beginning, which was their last year of high school. Mimi had casually mentioned while they were watching a movie, that if she could really do what she wanted, then she would open a café with him and that way they'd even be together during work time. It started out as a random conversation topic but within a week, both of them had various ideas forming in their heads on how they could actually make it a possibility.

Their plan had been quite simple, they couldn't even attempt to open up a decent place before they turned twenty-five so after high school, the two decided to attend university and study those subjects that would get them jobs right after graduation. Yamato took up astro-physics and engineering, immediately joining Tokyo University's RCAST after graduation which provided for a stable income. Mimi on the other hand, took up journalism and writing, beginning by covering small events and then moving up to secure the position of editor-in-chief at a food magazine, something that Yamato was very proud of and thankful for as that job improved their financial situation greatly.

By the time the couple turned twenty-seven, they had enough saved to start their business venture. It hadn't been easy as they had to start by living in one room apartments and attend cooking classes on the weekend and any other free day they had because they had to expand their repertoire. Of course, they still had to take a few loans, and Mimi's father had been kind enough to act as an investor, but ten years later, they were ready to make their dream a possibility.

The problem arose when their wedding date had to be unexpectedly preponed eight months, because the chapel that Mimi wanted to hold the ceremony at had a sudden cancellation, which Yamato knew was very clichéd and exactly the kind of thing Mimi dreamed about. So despite of having just started setting up their small café, the couple decided that they might as well go all in and plan the wedding simultaneously. Now they were just a month away from the wedding, and two from the opening of their café and things were getting hectic financially, physically and mentally. The blond wasn't surprised when he found Mimi looking somber a few days ago, motivating him to plan a small dinner with their friends which included a lot of drinking and awkward dancing and it lasted till 4 in the morning ending with all of them happily crashing at their apartment.

But he realized now that that hadn't been enough, and the brunette was still burdened by the expenses. Looking at Mimi ignoring her food, Yamato decided that it was best for them to just sit down and talk, he asked her to wait for him in the bed while he cleared up the table. She protested meekly, but eventually left the table, dragging her feet towards the bedroom. He followed soon after, and as he hit the bed Mimi snuggled up next him, resting her head on his chest as she pulled the blanket over both of them.

"I don't want to be that demanding girl who wants a lavish ceremony," she muttered quietly.

"See, this is exactly why I hid the bills from you," Yamato said, "It's going to be our special day, so there is nothing demanding about wanting the things to be the way we want them to be."

"It's just that…"

"Listen to me, Meems. This is a one-time only expense," he said and on an afterthought added, "At least I hope it is."  
She giggled at that and Yamato internally breathed a sigh of relief as the gloominess finally left her face.

"I want to wear that dress, I know it's expensive but I just want to wear that one," she said, a little uncertainty still left in her voice.

"If you ask me honestly, I'd rather you wear nothing at all." Yamato smirked. Mimi looked up to shoot a glare which quickly transformed into more giggling once she met his gaze, she punched his shoulder lightly before settling back on his chest.

"Look, mom and dad are helping us cover the wedding. And your parents are pitching in with the café, so we are going to make it through somehow. And yeah I know, we're twenty-seven and we shouldn't be relying on our parents but honestly, we're always going to be children to them so just let them help out okay?"

After a few minutes of silence, he felt her smile and she said, "I love how you're always able to rationalize the silliest things."

"Wanting to wear a pretty dress on your wedding is not silly at all." he stroked her hair, contemplating his next words carefully, "There is one more thing."

"What?"

"Taichi and Takeru also want to pitch in for the café, but obviously, I'm never, ever taking money from my little brother," he paused waiting for Mimi to reply.

"But it's okay to take it from Taichi?"

"Well he did say that I can think of it as a compensation for all the physical and mental damage caused by being his friend for over sixteen years. How was I supposed to say no to that?" Yamato smiled as Mimi finally broke into a grin which reached her eyes.

"But what if the café doesn't work?"

"It's a little insulting that you think people aren't going to like my food." He frowned slightly, "and for the first month we can just put you into a maid-bunny costume and cater to all the horny male population."

The brunette sat up and slapped his shoulder, she scooted away from him which made the blond laugh and only pull her closer.

"I'm being serious, Yama." She struggled against him, but being the larger one he easily enveloped her in a hug.

"If it doesn't work," he started calmly, "then we close shop. Go back to our old jobs and try again ten years later."

She stopped moving and looked up at him, he knew that the tears forming in her eyes were more because of disbelief and happiness than anything else and before the tears fell she buried her face in his neck, whispering 'I love you' with every breath she took. He pulled her closer, resting his chin on top of her head, he closed his eyes. Taichi had been teasing him about getting cold feet earlier in the day and Yamato had only replied confidently, telling him that with Mimi he wouldn't get cold feet till the day he dies.

-x-

 **A/N:** Reviews are always welcome.


	4. Angst

**A/N:** Thank you **Sincere Friendship** and **Reniel Moza** for the review, glad you liked my interpretation of the prompts ^^

 **Prompt:** Angst

 **Pairing:** Mimato and Taiora are both implied.

 **Warning:** Do not read if you don't like suspense, mystery, cliff-hangers etc.

-x-

"Tell me, when have you been the happiest?"

The question was quiet simple and yet he felt this need to ask the person sitting in front him to repeat it because he didn't understand what she meant. Only somehow, at the same time, he did understand what it meant, he did understand what being happy meant, and he did remember all the times he had been happy and he remembered all the times he had wanted to be happy and yet, he knew if he answered the question correctly, they were going to give him those medicines again. They would put him back in that isolated room with a just a bed and a small window with metal bars, with no real scenery to admire, only a garden where the others who were admitted in this institution occasionally took walks with their nurses. But even if he didn't answer correctly, and made up some bullshit that was satisfactory, he would still need to go back to that room, if not take the meds.

The funny thing was, that he understood what was happening to him very clearly. He was able to pass all the basic IQ tests and personality tests and many other tests that he was sure these people used to figure out whether a person was sane or not. See, he understood all of it and still he was here, sitting across his doctor, in the leisure room, answering more questions about his life. He tried to focus on the untouched piano, on the far end of the room but his brain still kept reverting back to the question and its answer. So he settled with looking at his doctor, who was waiting patiently for him to answer. Today her short auburn hair was loose and she wasn't wearing any make-up, which only meant that she had been running late in the morning. He had noticed these past few months, that his doctor wasn't concerned about her looks, even though she had good ones, and no matter what the situation, she always had a calm smile (and variations of it) on her face. Like right now, she had a small smile gracing her features, as she waited without rushing him. He liked that part about her.

"Takenouchi-sensei, can I make a request?"

"Of course, Ishida-san. But it has to be reasonable." The smile widened a little.

"I want a notebook and a pen."

"That can be arranged by evening. Do you feel like writing songs again?" she asked, noting down the details in her notepad quickly.

"Maybe." he replied.

"Do you feel like answering my question?" she asked again, the patient tone of her voice remained.

"I guess."

"Start whenever you are ready then." The smile remained intact.

He knew that even Takenouchi would've understood the pattern by now. They did this almost every alternate day or whenever their sessions happened. The only time he had answered her question truthfully was in his first month here, and at that time he had thought, she believed him. But she hadn't because a week later, she came back and asked him to tell her the truth. And no matter how much he argued that he had told her the truth, she kept repeating that it didn't match the facts. He refused to see her for a month after that, and it took a lot of effort from her side to get him to answer, even if it was just monosyllables that he replied with. But today, he felt different, he felt bored. He had been in this loony bin for about six months now and things had been getting dull, maybe he should take those medicines after all.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked her, as he looked directly in her eyes hoping to catch any forms of uncertainty.

"I only want to know what _you_ have to say, what _you_ think happened. Whether it is the truth or not, is an entirely different matter." she answered him, her eyes unwavering.

Ishida Yamato breathed a sigh of relief, after various sessions and many failed attempts at making him open up, he finally felt that he could trust his doctor with the truth. She wasn't accusing him of lying, of being delusional. She just wanted to hear him out this time, and he didn't have a problem with that because honestly, when it came to talking about _her_ , he could do it all his life.

"I was the happiest when I was with her. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever met, when I first saw her I thought an angel had come to save me from heaven. Her smile was as bright as the sun…"

-x-

Sora walked back to her office a little hurriedly, she had two more patients to review today and it was already lunch time. She noticed that her secretory was out, which is why she was surprised to find someone sitting in her office.

"Yagami-san! I didn't know you'd drop by today." She gasped when she saw the brunet inside her office. What a coincidence, she thought, as she made her way to the desk. He greeted her without any enthusiasm, and attempted to smile but she could tell that he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. She felt a little a disappointed about that but then she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and regretted his presence immediately because she looked absolutely atrocious today.

"I brought you lunch," he said, pointing to the small bento box lying on her desk as she settled down in her seat, wishing he'd look anywhere but at her.

"Thank you," she replied, "so you're not going to leave me alone are you?" Sora chuckled as she opened the box, digging in quickly as she had been starving since morning. Not only did she manage to look ugly today, she also missed breakfast which made her jump at the food, not as gracefully as she might have wanted.

"I wanted to know how he's doing. I've been a little busy this past month." Taichi replied wearily.

"Ahh, of course," she said, after taking a few more bites Sora kept the box aside and looked at him, her calm smile returning, "I saw your match by the way, Congratulations."

"Don't bother, I know I didn't do as well as I could've," he said, looking more disappointed by the moment as he slouched in the chair, opposite to her.

"You have a lot on your plate," she muttered, "Speaking of, he requested for a notebook and pen today, he was also looking at the piano quite often as well."

"He wants to write songs?" Taichi's eyes lit up slightly, as he straightened up, eager to know more.

"He didn't say, but I guess this is an improvement."

"You guess? Did something else happen?"

Sora observed him for a few seconds, she picked up the bento and took another bite, trying to delay the answer as much as possible.

"He talked about her again."

The effect was immediate, the light in his eyes died, he slouched back into the chair and tried to hold back a scream, "I've told you a million times, _she doesn't exist_." He groaned.

"I know that, but to him she does." Sora replied calmly, already predicting how this conversation was going to end.

"What did you ask him?"

"I asked him when has he felt the happiest, and he listed out all the times he'd spent with her."

"You didn't correct him?"

"No, because then he would not have talked at all!" Sora tried her best to remain calm, but the brunet's accusing tone was a little irksome.

She remembered the first time when Yamato had mentioned this girl. He had talked about he had known her since childhood, how they didn't get along well in the beginning but by the time they were teenagers, he warmed up to her and before he knew it they were in love. He talked about how much she meant to him, how much they loved each other, and all the good times he'd spent with her. So naturally, when she met Taichi Yagami, his best friend, Sora questioned him about the whereabouts of Mimi, the girl Yamato was in love with. Taichi, with a straight face, told her that he didn't know any girl with that name, and Yamato definitely did not have a girlfriend.

At first, Sora didn't trust the brunet, he came of as aggressive and steely, making her think that he was hiding something. So she hired a P.I. to look into the matter of Mimi, and to her immense surprise the P.I. within a week got back to her with proof that Mimi didn't exist. No girl named Mimi went to the same school as Yamato and Taichi, or any other schools around their area. No family had a daughter named Mimi in their prefecture and neither did any Mimi go to college with them. Yamato's close friends, his family, his band members, his classmates and his neighbors, all denied ever seeing or meeting a girl that matched her description, and yet the blond so firmly believed that he had been sharing his life with this girl. She confronted Yamato, asking him why he had lied and the blond threw a fit, refusing to see her for over a month.

In that month, Taichi visited her often. Mostly to talk about Yamato and his condition, but sometimes he let a few details about his feelings slip as well. He had been sleeping, when he'd got the call that nobody had heard from Yamato in four days. Takeru, the blond's younger brother, had been crying endlessly on the phone, worried that his brother was dead. Taichi accompanied the police with the search, for a month, the brunet left his job and commitments and went around Japan, looking for his best friend. They found him in Sapporo, with no money, no identification and no memory of what had happened in the past month.

Taichi didn't bring him to the mental health hospital immediately, which he regretted because then the treatment could've started sooner. First he took the blond home, and for about a week or two, tried to get him back on his feet. But Yamato refused to touch any musical instruments, and he would get annoyed easily if Takeru was around. He only talked to Taichi, and that too very reluctantly. The brunet gave in, and brought him here and took up the role as his guardian. Sora herself hadn't met Yamato's parents or brother, all her reports and meetings were held with Taichi, which often made her wonder how many people in this world would give up their comfortable lives for their best friend. She honestly didn't know who to feel bad for, Yamato or Taichi.

"Do you think, that the one month that Yamato was gone, he met this girl during that time?" She was questioning herself, more than anything but she still waited for him to reply.

"I've hired a team of investigators to trace the route that Yamato took. I told them to keep an eye out for any signs of the girl. So far, they have nothing on her." He answered her, a kind of misery reflected in his eyes and Sora had to stop herself from asking him if he was alright. She did admit, that she had developed a soft spot for Taichi, but she also knew how wrong it was, so she always maintained a safe distance from him, lest she actually developed feelings for him.

"You know," he said, and she turned her gaze towards him, "I've known Yamato since we wore diapers. We've been best friends since we learned how to talk and," he paused again, gritting his teeth together to stop his voice from breaking, "and _his happiest memory is with some girl that doesn't even fucking exist."_

A single tear rolled down his cheek, and looking at him, his face filled with despair and pain and his voice aching, Sora could feel a lump form in her throat as well.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not wanting to speak more. This was the first time she had ever gotten so personally attached to a case and she had to draw a line somewhere. She'd seen some of her colleagues suffer, ruin their careers over patients and as much as she wanted to help the man sitting in front of her, she had to put her career first. Luckily for her, Taichi didn't stay for much longer, he left saying that he'll keep in touch and keep her informed about the findings of the investigators. A few minutes after he left, Sora got rid of the left-over food, her appetite long gone. She got up to head to the washroom, so she could wash her face and clear her mind. She still had two more patients to survey and she couldn't let herself be affected by this any longer.

When she got back, her secretory was back in her position, she greeted Sora with a smile which the doctor returned and her secretory informed her that the new nurse had arrived and was waiting in her office for the debriefing. Sora cheered up a little at that, since this would prove for a good distraction. But when she entered her office, an air of uneasiness hit her. She could only see the back of the nurse, but somehow, her long brown hair seemed overly familiar to the doctor. Sora cautiously walked towards her desk and the minute she faced the girl, she had to hold on to the desk for support. There was something very wrong with the person standing in front of her, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Good afternoon, Takenouchi-sensei. My name is Tachikawa Mimi, and I look forward to working with you."

 _Her smile was as bright as the sun…_

-x-

 **A/N:** I'll understand if you don't wanna review this one. Again, prompts for both pairings are welcome.


	5. Neko Atsume

**Prompt:** Neko Atsume (Kitty Collector), if you haven't played this game then please go ruin your life right now.

 **Pairings:** Mimato/Taiora

 **Warning:** Bad language?

The melody was faint but it still somehow reached the blond's ears making him stir slowly from his deep slumber. He frowned with his eyes closed, trying to recognize the tune because it seemed oddly familiar. And then recognition dawned, turning that frown into a deep scowl as he opened his eyes wide and turned around to face the source of his discomfort.

"Mimi. _3 AM._ Go the fuck back to sleep." He growled, mirth seeping from his voice.

"Yama _, shh._ I'm trying to do something here."

His ire went unnoticed by the brunette whose eyes were fixed on the screen intensely with heavy contemplation covering her face as she swiped around on her smartphone.

"I swear I wil-"

"Tubbs didn't show up even once today! Ah, what should I do to get him back?"

Yamato wondered if he rolled his eyes as backward as he wanted to at that moment, would they end falling out of his ass? With questions like these in his head, the blond sat up and collected his pillow and the blanket in his arms, getting ready to leave the bed. He hoped this would get the girl's attention but it looked like she wasn't planning to look up from her phone anytime soon. He cleared his throat a little loudly, getting off from the bed he started walking towards the door slowly.

"Oh are you sleeping in the living room then? Cool. Sweet dreams, babe."

-x-

"Taichi you're supposed to close the app and then wait," said Sora, her voice and demeanor reeking of exhaustion as she studied her boyfriend for a few seconds, before returning to her magazine.

"How come Mimi-chan has more cats than me?" he replied grumpily, keeping his eyes fixed on his phone despite of the ginger's warning.

"Because she actually listens to what I have to say." Sora replied dryly, she flipped through the magazine in her hand, waiting for the microwave to announce that their dinner (aka previous night's leftover ramen, they should really learn how to cook) was done. She was sitting with her legs folded on their brand new couch (which Taichi was very proud of) with his head resting on her lap and feet dangling from the edge. He groaned loudly and then finally quit the app, eliciting a chuckle from the auburn haired girl, "I really don't think Mimi is that obsessed with this game honestly…" said Sora, shifting her head to check up on their food.

"Are you kidding? Yama said he had to go sleep in the living room because she kept checking her phone constantly and the music annoyed him. She didn't even stop when he left you know. His ego is pretty hurt."

"Well do you also want to sleep in the living room instead?" Sora smiled politely, but Taichi could see the wrath hiding behind her angelic face and before he could defend himself she added, "and how about we add no sex for the rest of the month to it too?"

"Fuck those cats!" He exclaimed, letting his phone drop on the floor gently as he got up to pull Sora into his arms, she didn't resist and he quickly had her sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well, if that's what you wanna do…"

" _No!_ No. I meant those cats can go screw themselves," He replied hurriedly, a look of slight horror on his face as Sora burst out laughing, " _I_ want to screw _you_."

"So smooth, Taichi."

And on cue the microwave dinged, announcing that they could finally get their hands on some food.

"Aren't I always?" the brunet grinned cheekily, making Sora kiss his forehead softly before she got up to set the dinner table.

"Always the gentleman."

 **A/N:** Reviews are appreciated and prompts are welcome. Seriously, give me anything.


	6. Her and Him

**Prompt:** random words given by a generator

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Note:** High School AU, I suppose.

Entourage

He had never seen her without the entourage of awe-struck people, girls and boys alike, falling right behind her, their each step carefully coordinated to match her pace. Tachikawa Mimi was an enigma waiting to be admired by anyone who met her and always surrounded by the said admirers. The following consisted of a core group of girls who considered themselves as her closest friends; after which came the other classmates who needed something or the other from her like advice or notes etcetera only in it for their own benefit; then came the curious cats, who'd see her in the hallway, immediately wanting to strike up a conversation, this group included upperclassmen or boys from a different class, and sometimes even younger girls who simply looked up to her.

For him, her entourage was always amusing. He would pass by them occasionally in the cafeteria or the hallways, and immediately a scoff would form in his throat. Sometimes he controlled it, ignored them and went about his business, other times he would meet her gaze and smirk or release the scoff loudly, giving way to disgruntled chatter directed towards him from her troop. What was more amusing was the sudden spark of excitement in her eyes every time she locked gazes with him. That moment never lasted for more than a few seconds but it would always end up being something he would carry with him for the rest of the day.

Deep down inside however, he was aware of how much he did want to walk alongside with her and talk to her and watch her laugh and smile at him. But he would rather do it without her entourage keeping up with her every step, because he was so much more than them. He was just himself and he knew, that to her that's all that mattered.

Loner

She always thought that he was luckier than her, because whenever they met, he was always alone. Ishida Yamato was a loner and for her, that was something special. Though it wasn't the lack of people around him that caught her attention, it was his eyes. In a place with only varied shades of brown and pupils, he was a blue-eyed beauty that she couldn't get enough of. She found it intriguing, that someone who stood out so much, could blend in so easily. He was always by himself, away from the crowd and yet not drawing any attention from it. When they crossed paths in the hallway, or when she glanced in his classroom whenever she passed it, his existence in this school was one of solitariness. He sat at the last desk, in the row closest to the window, with earphones plugged in and closed eyes, not caring about his surroundings.

She was always curious about him. Sometimes she'd see him before school began, near their shoe lockers or on the stairs, and the rest of the day would pass in a blur with her dreaming about a chance to be with him, just him. She realized after a while that that chance would be hard to come by, because her friends didn't approve of her interest in him. She knew they meant well and they had always looked after her since her childhood but she wished that they would leave her alone for a day. They always warned her that the rumors surrounding his transfer weren't nice, that they had heard he was dangerous. They thought that this would keep her away from him, but it only made her more curious.

Sometimes she thought, that maybe they didn't need to go further after all, that sharing glances in the hallways was enough. Maybe they were meant to remain a mystery to one another, or something that you look at from afar and take solace in their simple existence.


	7. Children

A/N: Fuyumi is a brunette with Yamato's eyes and Yuki has very light blonde hair and deep blue eyes (like Takeru's).

Fuyumi – Winter's Fruit

She was born on November 1st. The chill had just begun to set in the air, the sun had just started retiring earlier than usual, winter had just arrived and she arrived with it. Her skin was a light shade of red, and as soft as silk, her eyes were closed and her tiny fingers were curled into a loose fist as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. He was afraid that she would break the moment he picked her up in his arms, but his wife smiled gently at him, guiding him through each step carefully and eventually she let go, allowing him to hold his daughter for the first time. A few tears rolled down his cheeks despite of the wide grin plastered on his face, he felt his wife wipe them away and at her touch he let out a laugh, whispering happily, _"She's here."_

Mimi stopped to catch her breath and once again scrutinized the living room, her caramel eyes searching for any sign of her three year old daughter who had unexpectedly thrown milk at the brunette and ran out of the kitchen immediately. Mimi had learned a few months after her baby girl was born that she should never wear her good clothes during feeding time. The t-shirt she was wearing right now belonged to her husband, and while she had meant to change out of it before breakfast, her daughter's enthusiasm to spend the day with her uncle had gotten to Mimi and she'd forgotten all about changing clothes. The little girl's laughter was always infectious and Mimi loved starting her day by listening to it and chasing her around the house as they went through the process of getting dressed and eating breakfast. Now as she tried to look for Fuyumi, without giving away her presence, the brunette dreaded explaining the chocolate milk stain on his favourite band's t-shirt to her husband. Mimi swore to herself that she'd never met a child who didn't like the taste of chocolate milk and yet, her own sweet little girl despised it to no extent. The brunette figured that this was something she had inherited from her father along with his heart-melting smile.

Yamato looked at the scene unfolding in front of him a little doubtfully. He was standing outside their neighbourhood park waiting for his daughter to finish playing and as the time to say goodbye for the day came, he saw that she was instantly surrounded by a few boys. A deep scowl covered his face as his daughter giggled at something one of the kids said and it took a lot of mental convincing for him to not go in there and pick up his little princess and take her away instantly. Mimi had warned him, that if he interfered with Fuyumi's social life, she would end his active sex life and Yamato had no option but to agree with his wife. However, he firmly believed that six year olds weren't supposed to have a social life, that the only people they were supposed to love and cherish were their parents and not some random kid at the playground who was apparently really good at telling jokes because why else would his daughter giggle so _damn_ much? He hoped that the two boys currently surrounding his daughter would drop dead from the glares he was directing at them, when Fuyumi spotted him standing outside and instantly started making her way towards him. A wide grin spread on the blond's face as he watched his daughter run towards him with a laugh that reached her eyes, as she completely ignored those two boys and left them behind. Mimi always told him, that Fuyumi's smile resembled his, but it always reminded Yamato of Mimi.

-x-

Yuki – Snow

He was born on February 12th. It had been a slow yet tiring winter that year, the sun had been paying them more visits than it was supposed to in this season, and one day they were even greeted by the rain. But just as unexpectedly, the first snow of the season fell the day he arrived into their lives. She watched as her husband's eyes shone with tears just waiting to fall, a smile as bright as the light in his eyes covered his face. She turned to look at her baby again and couldn't help but tear up at the sight. He looked healthy and content as he slept peacefully in her arms, she stroked his head softly and felt a tear drop from her eyes and onto the baby's cheeks. Her husband's arms were around her instantly, as he kissed her forehead and then her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his lips. She heard the door of her room open, as her mother brought in their four year old daughter who instantly climbed up the bed, excited to see her brother and an awe-filled gasp escaped her lips as she caught sight of him. Her husband laughed and pulled her closer, and she whispered into his chest, _"He is beautiful, isn't he?"_

Yamato sat down next to his three year old son on the floor and sighed heavily. He saw that Yuki was completely un-affected by the argument taking place across the room. Mimi and Fuyu were currently debating over the colour of the latter's shichi-go-san kimono, and they apparently could not settle on an answer. While Yamato felt that this wasn't something either of them should be fighting on, both the mother and the daughter had similar stubborn personalities and interfering would only prove bad for the blond. So he chose to watch his son practice cursive writing instead. Soon as he immersed into observing the way Yuki's small hand moved across the sheet smoothly and in a proper rhythm, he was able to tune the fighting out. Yuki's hand halted suddenly, unable to go any further as the little boy was a little confused by the next letter. Yamato stepped in and held his son's hand, guiding it across the page slowly so that the younger blond could grasp the form, when he finished Yuki immediately faced him with a shy smile, bowing his head slightly to say thank you. Yamato knew that Yuki wasn't a talker, his sister did all the talking for him, so sometimes it was difficult for him to understand what his son was feeling, but when he smiled like this, he reminded him of Mimi.

The call had shaken her a bit, because Yuki wasn't the type to get into fights and as she drove to the school she couldn't help but feel anxious, and she wished that Yamato wasn't out of town because having him next to her right now would have helped her calm down. When she reached the school office, she saw him sitting outside the principal's office with a Band-Aid above his left eyebrow. Mimi instantly enveloped her son in a hug, asking him if he was okay to which he replied by nodding slowly. He didn't say anything immediately, which the brunette had been expecting since Yuki was the quiet one after all. So she waited patiently for him to form his words and explain to her what had happened as she stroked his hair out of habit. He finally looked up at her, having discarded the perpetually bored look he had started wearing recently, his eyes held more determination than ever. Mimi smiled softly, admiring the new expression on her boy's face, concluding that it suited him quite well. The brunette had always wanted her kids to decide what is right and what is wrong for themselves, with only a slight push from the parents' side. Looking at her ten year old son right now, she could tell he was starting to understand that not everyone would always agree with his actions and she was going to tell him that that didn't mean he was wrong, he just had a different opinion. Finally, after some time, he took a deep breath and met her caramel eyes with his dark blue ones.

"He hurt my friend. I couldn't let him get away with that."

Although, Yamato always told Mimi that when Yuki was determined, he reminded him of Mimi but right now, she felt that he resembled Yamato more than ever.

-x-

A/N: Writing about their kids was the only thing that got me out of the rut I'm in. Hope you enjoyed this, leave a review and let me know.


	8. Children II

**A/N:** I felt the need to write something for the Taiora kids too, so here it is. Tsubasa's hair is the same color as Sora's but it's bushy and messy like Taichi's and Shou's hair is straight and light brown like Hikari's and they both have Sora's eyes. (also bullying is a serious problem in Japan so yeah)

-x-

Tsubasa – Wings

He was born on March 10th. The sky was a perfect mixture of white and blue, the air was filled with the scent of fresh flowers blooming, the weather was attempting to make you smile and so did he when his first cry echoed throughout the room. She laughed slightly as her husband hovered around her, curiosity visible on his face as he peered at the tiny bundle in her arms, she unconsciously moved her arms, handing over the baby to him, but he backed away instantly. The curious look in his eyes turned dissipated into anxiousness as he fiddled with his hands nervously. There weren't many occasions when her husband would feel under-confident, but whenever it happened, she'd smile at him gently, that one action showcasing her confidence in him and her love for him, and it always worked. Slowly, he moved his hands forward again and the baby let out another small cry which turned into a laugh-like murmur the minute his hands touched him and this time, her husband didn't attempt to hide his tears as he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

Sora assumed that Tsubasa was surprisingly quiet for a seven year old who was related to Taichi. She watched with a small smile playing on her lips as he patiently and steadily drew in one of his latest sketchbooks. They'd begun to recognize his inclination towards art when he went through colouring book after book as swiftly as his father ate when he was just three years old. Sora had assumed that Taichi would be a little bit disappointed that Tsu-chan wasn't athletically oriented, but to her surprise, nobody had been more enthusiastic about the little one's artistic skills. Which was the reason why their son's rooms was always filled with new crayons and paints and blank sketchbooks because it seemed that every time Taichi passed a supplies store, he'd pick something new up for him. And Tsu-chan in turn was extremely possessive when it came to the things that Taichi had bought for him. Sora remembered very well the tantrum he had thrown last week when she'd given a few of his crayons to his younger brother, for someone who was supposed to be calm, he created quite a ruckus that day. People always compared Tsubasa's calm and quiet personality to hers and his bratty bits to Taichi, her husband himself often told her that he was glad that the kid turned out to be more like Sora than him. But always Sora used to tell them that they were all mistaken, Tsubasa was a reflection of not the irrational kid Taichi used to be when they were younger, but the kind and gentle man he was now.

The bruises that his twelve year old showed up with every week irked Taichi to no extent. They'd be having dinner and he'd notice a new cut on his arm, which Tsubasa would attribute to his clumsiness in the art room. Taichi never bought that excuse and neither did Sora, but in the beginning they decided to give him some space so that he could figure out how to deal with it on his own. But when Sora called him at work, her voice breaking, Taichi swore that it didn't matter if they were just kids, he'd strangle whoever had decided to hurt his kid. As he sat in the emergency room, looking at his son on the bed with his head heavily bandaged, Taichi fought back the urge to break something or someone. Someone had pushed Tsubasa down the stairs, _accidently_. Taichi had already decided to press charges and probably even arrest the kids who'd done this, when he felt Tsubasa reach out for his hand. He turned his eyes to meet his son's, and noticed the calm smile covering the boy's face. He squeezed Taichi's hand tightly, the smile widening reassuringly, and Taichi couldn't help but think how his son had managed to master Sora's way of speaking through smiles in such a short span. He was giving him the same smile Sora did whenever he was about to do something reckless, whenever he was about to act out of emotions. And that smile would always tell him that it's going to be okay and that's what Tsubasa saying right now. Taichi was a little embarrassed by that because that was supposed to be his job, but his son, like his mother, had already learned how to tame the beast with a simple smile.

-x-

Shou – To Soar

He was born on 14th October. The streets had been covered with fallen leaves for a while now and a certain kind of chill had settled in the air, the days were beginning to get shorter and he was born just as the sun disappeared beyond the boundary with its last ray of light. This time she noticed, her husband wasn't anxious, he was still crying, but he was excited. He held out his arms eagerly, his whole body literally shaking with happiness as she carefully passed the baby into his arms, the grin that spread across his face almost blinded her and within a few seconds she was grinning too, as his giddiness had always been contagious for her. But within a few minutes into his arm, the baby started crying loudly and as her husband attempted to rock the baby back and forth in hopes of quieting him down, she let out a small laugh at the look of horror that had instantly replaced the grin on his face. Immediately he handed the baby back to her, and she repeated the same rocking gesture, only this time it worked and after a few minutes, the little one went back to sleeping peacefully. She laughed more as he shot her a jealous glare, "I think he has a favourite already."

After Shou learned how to run, Sora often wondered why they weren't allowed to put leashes on little kids. Meal time turned into an amazing race across the house as Sora and Taichi attempted to get a hold of the tiny slippery brat, whose laughter and taunts of how nobody would ever be able to catch him echoed around the house. What Sora found slightly irritating was, how their older son would just sit at the dining table and continue to eat calmly as if nothing was wrong, what she found really irritating was how Taichi would appreciate the younger one's evading tactics which would almost always earn him a smack from his wife. Though she did appreciate the countless attempts that Taichi made to get Shou to be interested in art like his brother, or even reading or anything that wasn't related to physical activity, even though they all failed in the end. Taichi had admitted to her that he definitely didn't want to raise a younger version of his himself because that would be literal hell, but the couple realized very soon that that is exactly what they were going to have to do. Though despite of it all, Sora could never resist Shou, she just wasn't able to say no to him. Despite of not having any of his features, he looked so much like Taichi that all it took was one pout from him and she'd say yes to even nuclear destruction.

There was something about Shou that always energized everyone around him. Taichi would come back late at night, tired from a hectic day at work, to find Sora and Tsubasa sleeping peacefully, but at even one echo of his footstep, Shou would be up and in front of him holding a baseball and a glove, or a basketball or a football, depending on the day. And as much as Taichi had told himself that he'd crash next to Sora the moment he'd reach home, he'd find himself heading towards their backyard with his younger son promptly leading the way. They'd stay out playing for an hour and then he'd forcefully drag Shou to bed because he knew Sora would scold him in the morning for keeping him up past his bedtime, but before he knew it, these small moments spent playing in the backyard became the highlight of his day. But it wasn't just him who was affected by Shou, Taichi noticed that even Tsubasa, who'd never willingly asked to go to the playground would be up and running if his younger brother asked him to play and he would often tell Taichi that sometimes it was Shou who looked out for him even though it was supposed to be vice versa and while that was a little embarrassing it made Tsubasa feel more happier than ever. Even Sora would agree to constant trips to amusement parks and pizza for dinner if Shou was the one asking, if Taichi even suggested it he'd get punched and lectured. And this energy that his younger son ignited in everyone always ended up reminding Taichi of how Sora's presence had always made him and reach for something further, of how she had instilled a kind of drive in him to always be the best version of himself.

-x-

 **A/N:** Taichi is a cop btw. Reviews are always appreciated and thanks for reading!


	9. I

**A/N:** I don't really have a name for this or a prompt. Just some random grown up AU-ness.

 **Pairings:** Taiora and implied Mimato.

-x-

Sora checked her phone for probably the hundredth time in that minute, hoping for a text from her fiancé to arrive magically so that she would actually have something to do instead of pretending to care about the heated discussion that was currently taking place in front of her. The participants of the discussion were two of her closest friends, and she couldn't possibly imagine her life without either of them, and yet sometimes they made it so easy for her to do so. On her right was her and her fiancé's childhood best friend, without whose push Sora and Taichi would never even have had the guts to admit their feelings to each other. And on her left was her college best friend and roommate and also current flatmate, without whom Sora would have probably buried herself alive during the four years of hell that people call higher education. Unfortunately for the bride-to-be, both her friends could barely survive each other's company for five minutes without breaking into a full-blown argument.

"I'm surprised you have an opinion outside of how to get followers on Instagram." Yamato scoffed, as he took a sip of his Americano, shooting a glare at the brunette sitting opposite him.

"I'm surprised that an anti-social hobo like yourself knows what Instagram is." Mimi shot back fiercely, digging into her strawberry parfait, completely unfazed by the glare directed her.

Sora sighed heavily, knowing that her action would go unnoticed by the two as they angrily consumed their orders, her own Iced tea glass sat empty, as she finished it quite a while ago because she wasn't participating in the so-called debate. She firmly believed that Yamato and Mimi could have become great friends if she was the one who had handled their introduction, and she swore to herself that she must've been possessed by something the day she allowed Taichi to take care of it. Her idiotic boyfriend had set the two up on a blind date with each other, claiming that he knew the second he met Mimi that she was the one for Yamato. The date had obviously ended in a disaster, and even after six years, not one soul was aware of what exactly had happened that night. Mimi had ignored Sora for a week, and in turn Sora had ignored Taichi for a week, it was a phase of their life that the four youngsters always looked back on with grimacing looks. It had been difficult for the couple to get their best friends in the same room for longer periods of time, but somehow they had reached a point where everyone just took their arguments as granted as one would take breathing.

The problem Sora was facing right now concerned her wedding planning. An event manager at heart, Sora had left everything in Mimi's hands knowing that her best friend would go to all heights to make her special day the best in every way possible. She also knew that Yamato wasn't good at handling things under pressure and that he was secretly happy that he wasn't responsible for any of the planning or important groundwork. But since Mimi was in charge, he made it his mission to show up at all the planning meetings and criticize and question all of the brunette's decisions. To spite him, Mimi had gone ahead and arranged for a professional wedding band to perform the music and even after Taichi and Sora had begged her to let Yamato sing for a short while (on the blond's behalf), she was refusing to budge and the couple were left to wonder whether it really was their wedding anymore.

"I'll have you know Sora, that I went to see the band she hired perform, and they were so off-tune that my ears would have started bleeding if I had listened to them for a minute longer." Yamato faced her with a disgruntled look.

"You were in a band in high school, that doesn't make you an expert on music," Mimi started, "I on the other hand, have studied music fo-"

"For half a semester." Yamato interrupted her, rolling his eyes at her words.

"Which is still more than you." Mimi stuck her tongue out at him, making the blond scowl deeply.

Sora let out a loud groan, dropping her head on the table she finally caught the arguing duo's attention, "Meems, I'm not asking you to fire the band, obviously Yama won't be able to perform the whole night since he'll be with us. But our first dance, I really want me and Taichi to dance one of Yamato's songs." Sora went ahead to make the most pleading puppy dog face she was capable of making (this was more of Taichi's forte) as she stared at Mimi, hoping to convince her once and for all as their bickering was physically exhausting for her now.

Mimi held her stare for a while, trying her best to frown, but eventually after a few minutes she gave in sighing dejectedly as she muttered a fine whatever quietly. Yamato grinned in triumph and settled back in his chair comfortably, basking in all his glory. The brunette went on to glare daggers at him as she angrily stuffed her face with her parfait. Sora smiled, relieved that the two wouldn't be arguing over something for at least three days and that they'd probably get through the cake tasting and gift registry without any major mishaps.

They ate their lunch peacefully, with Mimi on her pad marking off things on her to-do list, Yamato with his earphones plugged in and Sora on her phone giggling at the snapchats that Taichi was sending her from the station. Though when she eyed her friends for a moment she couldn't see the supposed feelings they had for each other as claimed by Taichi, though she could deduce feelings of contempt and possibly attempting murder radiating off the glares they occasionally shot each other. Taichi on the other hand insisted, that if they were to leave Yamato and Mimi alone in a room and watch from afar, they'd probably be able to cut the sexual tension with a knife. And just as Sora was thinking about her fiancé and his goofy claims, on cue she got a text from him, reminding her to ask them _the_ question. Taichi's undying efforts to get their friends together always made her smile, so she cleared her throat loudly garnering their attention, and keeping a watchful eye on both of them, she asked her question.

"So are you guys going to bring a date to the wedding?"

For an instant, the two looked at each other their eyes meeting and just as quickly they looked away. Mimi bowed her head slightly, letting a few strands of hair fall and cover her face from Sora. Yamato made himself busy by putting away his earphones into his pocket in an awfully slow manner. The bride-to-be continued to stare at them, turning her head from one side to the other a seemingly innocent smile playing on her lips as she looked at them expectantly.

"Well, you know, I don't really need to bring a date, all the girls there will be begging to dance with me anyway so why spoil the fun by sticking to just one person?" Yamato was the first one to respond, a cocky smirk now graced his features as he met Sora's gaze. The latter had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her friend's response, she turned her attention to her other best friend instead.

"Well yeah, kind of." Mimi replied, not bothering to look up from her tab.

"Really? Omg, is it that guy from your office who flirts with you every single day?" Sora asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"And they haven't shipped him off to a mental hospital yet?" Yamato muttered, the smirk still intact on his face.

Mimi didn't look up immediately, but when she did Sora noticed the hurt in her caramel eyes and she was about to hit Yamato on the head but the brunette gave the most shocking answer to her question, making her stop midway.

"No, not him. Takeru-chan asked me."

Sora stared at Mimi with wide eyes as next to her Yamato choked on the water that he had just started to drink. She knew that unlike his older brother, Takeru got along really well with Mimi but this news was a little surprising to say the least. She noticed that Yamato's hands curled into fists and as much as he tried to fight it off, the look of jealousy was clearly visible on his face. Sora figured that Taichi was going to laugh his ass off over dinner tonight when she'd tell him this.

"I thought he would go with Hikari-chan…" Sora thought out aloud, still a little confused by this development.

"Well he thought that too, but apparently Hikari-chan isn't allowed to bring a date." Mimi cleared her doubts.

Sora's face deadpanned immediately as her fiancé's idiotic face popped into her head, " _Taichi._ " She hissed.

"Exactly." Mimi agreed with her, shaking her head she continued, "Besides it doesn't make sense for me to bring a date since I'll be too busy running around, and Takeru-chan would make for a good assistant."

"He would indeed." Sora smiled at her, grateful that her friend was ready to fully dedicate herself and ignore her own benefit for her and Taichi's sake.

"Oh thank god. Here I was, worrying for my little brother's sanity." Yamato sat back in his seat, having wiped himself clean from the water that he had spilled, he resumed his insufferable smirking.

Sora had been expecting Mimi to shoot back some snide remark but she was surprised to see her lower her gaze, she detected a change in the brunette's demeanour, her eyes reflecting more pain than anger as she quietly questioned the blond, " Is someone being interested in me as bad a thing as being mentally unwell?"

Yamato was completely taken aback by her actions. Sora watched as his smirk faltered and he quickly searched for a reply, eventually being unable to say anything because this was probably the first time that Mimi had accepted defeat, the first time that she hadn't retorted with something equally mean, the first time that she had shown how much his words actually affected her. Sora felt anger rise within herself and if she hadn't been distracted by Mimi suddenly getting up and leaving she was sure she would have broken the blond's nose. She called out after her but Mimi didn't stop, clearly upset with Yamato and probably wanting to be as far away from him possible, she rushed out of the café without looking back. The minute her friend was out of sight, Sora turned to glare at the culprit, who backed away from her slowly, pretending that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What?"

"You're going to apologize to her."

" _Why?"_

"You hurt her feelings."

"I do that every day, Sora."

"Exactly the kind of Prince Charming every girl dreams of."

It was silent for a while after that, as Yamato avoided Sora's gaze and slumped in his chair unable to comprehend what had happened and Sora just angrily stared at everything around her.

"And can you please learn to hide that jealous face of yours before the wedding? I don't want you ruining the videos and photos by making that face at Takeru and Mimi the entire time." Sora spat at him ruefully.

"What face?" Yamato asked, a blush creeping up on his face slowly as he realized that his friend had been more observant than usual.

"The one you made when she said Takeru's taking her to the wedding." Sora replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

Yamato attempted to scowl at her, but his distress at being found out kept turning the scowl to a nervous gaze instead and Sora almost started to feel sorry for him. Taichi always told her that this was her biggest flaw, that she could never stay mad at people (except him), so she decided to try a different tactic instead.

"Taichi told me, you know." She said quietly.

"Told you what?"

"That you wanted to ask Mimi out."

She waited patiently for the blond to take the bait, and at first there was no reaction from him, making Sora wonder whether she had played her cards wrong when the look on Yamato's face turned from blank to horrified.

" _He told you?"_

Sora herself had to blink a few times before the realization finally settled in and she had to control her laughter instead, "Wait. You _actually_ want to ask Mimi out?"

Yamato was once again taken aback by the auburn haired girl's reaction, "Taichi didn't tell you…" he muttered, groaning in defeat as he repeatedly banged his head on the table, cursing under his breath.

"No, he didn't. You know he'd never betrayyou like that." Sora grinned at him triumphantly. She was quite surprised herself but she didn't let that stop herself from gloating. The blond stopped hitting his head and buried it in his arms avoiding all kinds of visual contact with his best friend.

"I…I was being sarcastic when I told Taichi…" he said feebly after a while, attempting to salvage his ego but Sora just laughed in response.

"Sure you were, Tsundere King."

There was another groan from Yamato as he attempted to merge with the table in order to avoid this situation entirely. He knew Sora wouldn't let him breathe until he did something about this mess now, and yes it was a total mess, because that's what him and Mimi had always been. A complete mess.

"Have you picked a wedding present for us yet?" Sora asked him a after a long pause.

"Not yet." He replied in a muffled voice, from under the protection of his arms.

"Hmm, Mimi probably hasn't either." Sora mumbled out loud, a wide grin which mirrored her fiancé's trademark expression appeared on her face as she laid out her suggestion to the blond, "How about you guys just tell us what happened that night and then kiss and make up?"

-x-

 **A/N:** I really do want to write the blind date and then the wedding part. Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this!


	10. The Switch

**A/N:** I started writing this last year sometime after Soushitsu was released but never got around to finishing it until today (yay me). It's a confusing-ass crackfic where Sora and Taichi switch bodies, so proceed with caution.

Set somewhere in between the first 3 tri movies, take your pick. Reviews are always appreciated.

 _Frankly, there are quite a few things in this world that are completely unexplainable. You might try your very best to use logic and be rational, but there are some problems that just can't be solved by using one's brains. These strange problems appear out of nowhere and just when you start getting used to them, they vanish. Having travelled through dimensions into a world different than ours, we usually assume that no matter what happens now in our normal lives we would rarely ever be surprised by it. Unless the problem is related to the said different world, also known as the Digital World, we don't really pay that much attention it. Could there really be anything more important or interesting than having a digital monster as your best friend and travelling through uncharted territory to fight other digital monsters? I bet you tried to oppose my statement, but the truth is, there isn't._

 _Unfortunately that's the mistake the eight of us made too. We were so concerned about our Digimon and all the commotion the infections etcetera were causing that we forgot to pay attention to our normal lives. What follows is a story which can only be termed as bizarre and you may not believe it, but I assure you, we eight chosen children stand witness to this strange occurrence. There might even come a day, when we might forget certain things about Digimon and Digital World but I doubt we'll ever forget this day…_

The brightly lit room was filled with just the sound of fingers furiously tapping on the keyboard, the occupant of the room was a lone high school boy diligently analysing some new data that he had recently acquired as he waited for his friends to arrive. Lately, with the sudden comeback of the problems of the Digital World, it had become a custom for the eight of them to meet at Koushiro's office after school. Sometimes they were even joined by the newcomer, Meiko, but usually it would just be the usual gang. Koushiro was looking forward to share his newfound information with Taichi and the others. He took his role as the decoder and the information gatherer of their group very seriously and every time he figured out the right answer, he'd a feel a little proud of himself.

He glanced at his wristwatch and then again at the empty room in front of him. His friends sure were taking their time coming over today. A scowl appeared on his face suddenly, when he wanted peace and quiet they'd all hang around annoyingly, messing the whole place up and now when he actually wanted to talk and interact with them, they were all late. Koushiro sighed and wondered if he should just play with the Digimon while he waited when the door to his office opened and in walked Takeru with Hikari right behind him.

"Good evening!" Takeru chirped, grinning.

"My brother and everyone else isn't here yet?" Hikari asked, looking around the empty room with a quizzical look on her face. She took a seat on one of the sofas and Takeru came and stood next to Koushiro behind the monitor.

"I thought we were the ones who were late." Takeru stated, chuckling.

Just then, a flailing and heaving Jyou entered the room apologizing for being late, the other three smiled courteously as Koushiro pointed out to their senior that in retrospect, he was actually on time. Jyou sat down next to Hikari, having not being able to keep in touch with the others because of his busy schedule, he decided to utilize this time to chat and catch up with her. Some time passed, as the four friends talked casually about school and other things happening in their lives. Koushiro was just explaining to the others, a new idea he had for a phone app when the door to his office burst open and there stood a red-faced Mimi, looking nervous.

"It's terrible!" She exclaimed, "Taichi-san and Sora-chan fell down the stairs and lost consciousness. Yamato-san and I need help carrying them back here." She shouted hurriedly, and dashed out as quickly as she had entered leaving the other four completely stunned with their mouths hanging wide open. Takeru recovered first and grabbing Jyou by the arm he followed Mimi out of the room swiftly.

Hikari paced around the room, and Koushiro nervously fidgeted in his seat as they waited for everyone to return. After some excruciatingly long minutes, Yamato and Takeru entered his office carrying a knocked out Taichi, and right behind them was Jyou carrying an unconscious Sora in his arms with Mimi hovering around them. Hikari gasped and a concerned look clouded her face as she watched Yamato and Takeru set her brother down on one of the sofas, Jyou did the same with Sora on the other side. All of them crowded over the two unconscious friends, observing them closely.

"Isn't it better if we take them to the Nurse's office?" Hikari asked worriedly, gazing over her brother's expressionless face.

"It's closed. We already checked." Yamato muttered in reply, his blue eyes fixed on the unmoving body of his best friend.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Koushiro questioned no one in particular as he shifted his gaze from Taichi to Sora.

"Wouldn't throwing water at their faces work?" Mimi wondered out loud, having seen that trick work in countless movies and dramas, she figured it would work in real life as well.

The others were at a loss so they thought there was no harm in trying her idea out. Hikari sprinkled a few drops of water on her brother's face and Mimi followed her lead and did the same to Sora. The six of them waited, intensely staring at the unconscious duo's face, hoping to catch some kind of reaction, but there was none.

"I've heard making them smell something stinky works too…" Takeru suggested, unsure if anyone would actually pay attention to it.

"Okay, I'll take one for the team." Yamato smirked, as he took off his left shoe preparing to put it over Taichi's nose.

"No, wait!" Hikari shouted, "His eyes twitched!" She wasn't sure if she was seeing things in order to protect her brother's nose or if they actually twitched but Mimi also shouted excitedly at the same time about Sora moving her hands, and relief washed over Hikari.

Six pair of eyes intently observed as the two people lying on the sofas slowly started to stir. Taichi and Sora's eyes twitched and slowly opened at the same time. Relived sighs and happy gasps covered the room (Yamato dejectedly put his shoe back on) as they moved and slowly sat up straight. However, the other six were still unaware of the real problem that now, slowly unfolded before their eyes.

Taichi and Sora turned around to look at each other and their eyes locked. Silence fell over the room as everyone else was confused by the sudden staring contest happening between the injured two. But as they paid more attention, they noticed that their faces were no longer holding blank expressions but that of disbelief, terror and desperation.

" _What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?!"_ Taichi was the first one to move, shouting maddeningly.

Confused looks dawned the faces of the other six as they tried to understand what was wrong, they turned towards Sora who was still sitting normally and sort of looked like she was spacing out.

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" Hikari asked reluctantly, not sure of what to make of her brother's actions.

Taichi faced her, still looking terrified, he shook nervously as he tried to answer, "I'm…I'm…I'm…nnno-"

Very abruptly Sora stood up and everyone's attention immediately went back to her. She looked herself over once and then glanced at Taichi, suddenly she grabbed her own chest with both her hands and grinned, "Sora your boobs sure have grown in these past few years."

A different kind of silence enveloped the room. The sun had set long ago and the scenery outside the window was dark and sinister, just like the changing atmosphere of the room. For who knows how long, nobody moved a muscle. They just stared open mouthed, at the auburn haired girl standing in front of them fondling her own chest. As the situation slowly settled in their minds, Hikari, Takeru and Koushiro turned red as they continued looking at Sora. Jyou covered his face with his hands and turned away as Mimi leaned in closer, a glint in her eyes indicating that she was probably interested in figuring out her friend's size. Yamato's head swivelled from Sora to Taichi as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Taichi sat there white faced and trembling, from embarrassment or rage, no one could tell just yet.

"I still think mine are a little bigger though." Mimi muttered thoughtfully.

"That's what you're concerned about in this situation?" Yamato shot a furious glare in her direction.

"The situation is quite obvious isn't it." Mimi replied, scowling at the older blond.

"What is so obvious about this, please do tell Mimi-chan." Yamato dragged the out suffix in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Taichi-san and Sora-chan have switched bodies." Mimi stated simply.

" _Eeeehhhhh?!"_

The disbelief, surprise and at some level, maybe even fear, was evident in everyone's voice as they continued screaming and turned their heads from one side to the other, trying to understand what exactly was happening.

Sora removed her hands from her chest and grinned widely, making victory signs with both her hands she exclaimed, "I'm Taichi."

It wouldn't have been a surprise if some of them would have swallowed a few flies that day as their mouths continued to hang wide open and their eyes settled on the now extremely energetic Sora who was now jumping up and down and giggling happily. The only one who wasn't as surprised as the rest of them was Mimi, who was playing along with this development quite calmly.

"No…"

The morose whisper made the heads turn towards Taichi, who was sitting with his head bowed down and still trembling with what can now possibly be defined as rage.

"You're dead!" Taichi screeched as he leapt at Sora from across the room, his face was flushed and his eyes looked glassy, almost as if he was about to cry. He stretched his arms ahead in order to reach Sora's neck, but luckily for the latter Yamato and Jyou reacted swiftly pulling him back down to his original position as he screamed curses and death threats at the girl while still remaining slightly teary eyed, the other two boys managed to hold their own against him and restrain him and Sora took this opportunity to move backwards so that she wasn't within her raging friend's reach. After securing a safe position she chuckled and replied, "Sora, if you kill me now, you'd basically be killing yourself. It will be like committing suicide!"

"Like I give a damn about that right now, you freaky-pervert-monster-idiot-bastard!"

The other six watched this exchange silently, Koushiro, Takeru and Hikari still looked dazed and it seemed like they still couldn't believe what was happening. As soon as Jyou and Yamato realized that they weren't technically touching Taichi but rather Sora, their faces turned red as they hurriedly let go of him(her) and looked away, embarrassment eating away their voices. The only person who looked like they had something to say was Mimi, her face was filled determined contemplation as she glanced at her two friends and then sighed heavily.

"Firstly, Taichi-san, please apologize to Sora-chan for what you just did. That wasn't fair and it kind of makes me think you're a disgusting person on the inside." Mimi folded her arms across her chest as she looked at Sora(Taichi) sharply. Hearing Mimi's words something stirred inside the little sister of the group as the dazed look vanished from her face and was replaced with one of disgust.

Pointing an accusing finger at Sora(Taichi), Hikari shrieked, "Onii-chan, you're disgusting. I'm so disappointed in you."

Instantly the look of excitement turned into that of regret as Sora(Taichi) started blabbering, trying to explain to Hikari how it was just a joke and she shouldn't hate him for this and that he loves her very much.

"Uhm, you should apologize to Sora-chan first." Mimi repeated, rolling her eyes at the scene in front of her.

"That's right." Hikari added, scowling deeply at Sora(Taichi), though she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her brother was currently inside a girl's body Hikari somehow managed to maintain the death glare long enough to turn her brother into a nervous puddle.

Sora(Taichi) clapped her hands together and facing Taichi(Sora), she bowed her head and shouted, "I am really sorry for what I did Sora. Please forgive me."

Taichi(Sora) quietly seethed a little longer before giving up and accepting the apology.

"Well then now that this is settled, we need to figure out how to deal with this situation."

Everyone faced a triumphant and hopeful looking Mimi, internally surprised by the fact that she was being the voice of reason in a stressful situation like this.

"I'm at a loss really…" Jyou murmured quietly, quickly excluding himself from the conversation.

"Same." Takeru smiled and pulled back as well.

"Maybe this is just a dream… That's right I fell asleep on the desk while waiting for everyone to arrive. Wake up me!" Koushiro mumbled to himself as he got up and resumed his position on his desk, behind the huge monitors.

"Dream? This is a freaking nightmare." Taichi(Sora) hissed angrily.

"Get a hold of yourself, Koushiro. You're supposed to be the smart one right?" Yamato glanced at the genius, he didn't want any part in trying to figure this shit out so he thought he might as well put Koushiro in the spotlight.

"Huh?! That has nothing to do with it! I have no idea what's going on or how this even happened!" Koushiro retorted but it was too late, because of the older blond's words everyone was now looking at him with intense expectations in their eyes. He groaned realizing that he wouldn't be able to wriggle out of this one.

"Well let me explain what happened," Mimi started, still looking unaffected by the bizarreness of it all, "Me and Sora-chan were on our way to your office when we ran into Taichi-san and Yamato-san so we all decided to come here together. We were making our way up the stairs with me in the lead when Yamato-san insulted one of my favourite mascot characters," She paused to glare at the blond who just rolled his eyes in response, "So I turned around to tell him to shut his tsundere trap when I lost my balance and slipped. I was about to fall down but since Yamato-san was right behind me he somehow managed to catch me, despite of how weak and puny he looks-"

"Are you blind or what Tachikawa?" Yamato interrupted her furiously, his ears had turned a light shade of red from feeling rage and embarrassment at the same time.

"But in the process, he accidentally shouldered Taichi-san in the face leading him to lose his balance and roll down the stairs, grabbing Sora-chan along with him as she was right next to him. Next thing we knew they were lying on the ground, on top of each other and were unconscious." Mimi finished, ignoring Yamato's interruption completely.

Everyone quietly processed the information, despite of wanting this to not be real, each of them looked deep in thought as they tried to look for an explanation or solution. In order to clear the awkwardness and make things easier to understand they made Sora and Taichi sit on one sofa and the rest of them took their seats on the opposite one, with Yamato and Jyou standing behind it.

"Okay, so we can assume," Koushiro began maintaining eye contact with the two sitting across him, "That this phenomenon occurred when you bumped into each other." Taichi and Sora nodded seriously, and Koushiro turned to look at his other friends to see if they had a different idea or theory, but it looked like everyone pretty much agreed with him, "So the question now is, how do we reverse this?"

"We should get them exorcised!" Jyou gasped excitedly but he was met with seven clueless looking faces so he explained further, "You see, it's kind of like Taichi's soul is possessing Sora's body and vice versa so we can just get an exorcist to make them go back to their original bodies." The dark haired senior looked quite proud of his idea, but everyone else in the room had already rejected it in their heads.

Takeru sighed and bravely took up the task of breaking it down Jyou, "Uhm, senpai, I doubt we'll be able to find an exorcist nearby. So we should look at more easily accessible options…" he trailed off, smiling politely at Jyou hoping that the older boy would catch his drift.

"Since it happened because of them bumping into each other, why don't you try it again?" Hikari suggested.

"Try what again?" Sora(Taichi) asked, looking puzzled.

"Push them down the stairs? I'll do it." Yamato smirked, earning a glare from both Taichi and Sora.

"What Hikari-chan obviously means is that they should bump their foreheads together again or something like that. But I didn't expect you to understand Yamato-san." Mimi stated, shooting a condescending look in the blond's direction.

"I guess we can try that…" Taichi(Sora) muttered unsurely.

The two then faced each other, jaws set and eyes determined, it would be difficult to put into words what was going on in their heads at that time. Taichi(Sora) balled his fists and took a deep breath, Sora(Taichi) on the other hand looked like she was spacing out, again. There was a long silent pause, in which everyone kept their eyes fixed at the strange couple but neither made a move.

"Okay are you guys going to do it or do we need to push you down the stairs?" Yamato muttererd angrily, losing patience within a minute.

"It's difficult! I know it's going to hurt so my body isn't moving," Taichi(Sora) replied, shooting an exasperated look in the blond's direction.

"Ready, when you are," Sora(Taichi) chuckled lazily.

"Okay, but think about it Sora-chan, if you don't move now you might stay like this forever," Mimi started, "Imagine, living in Taichi-san's body for the rest of your li-" She didin't get to finish her sentence as Taichi(Sora) grabbed Sora(Taichi)'s shoulders by her hands and forcefully banged their heads together. There was a bit of shouting and groaning as the two teens buried their face in their hands and moved away from each other.

The other kids waited with bated breath to see if the two had succeeded in turning back but as Taichi(Sora) raised his head and looked at his hands miserably, it was obvious that the head-banging accomplished nothing except creating the now prominent bruising on their foreheads.

"Now what?" Hikari voiced out what they were all thinking in an unsure voice and was met with uncertain murmurs and more awkward silence.

"There's no other option, we have to kill ourselves…" Taichi(Sora) muttered quietly, his face was laden with disgust as he studied his hands.

"Sora, don't be ridiculous." Yamato rolled his eyes,

"Yes, Sora-san, please don't say such things, you're forgetting something," Koushiro said, he motioned to where Mimi was standing as if she was the answer to everything.

Mimi on the other hand was grinning with excitement, an evil twinkle in her eyes she began "I have waited all my life-"

"For Taichi and Sora to switch bodies?" Yamato interrupted dryly.

"I have waited all my life," Mimi started again, shooting a glare in the blond's direction, "for something like this. Watching all those dramas and movies and reading those countless shojo mangas and doujinshis will finally pay off." Mimi cackled, making everyone move slightly away from where she was standing.

"Get to the point already." Sora(Taichi) muttered.

"Sora-san." Mimi faced Taichi(Sora) with a determined look, and the latter backed away a little further, not expecting anything helpful to come out from her younger friend's mouth.

"There is no other option," Mimi said, and surveyed everyone in the room with a grave look on her face. Jou seemed to be the only one who was still buying into Mimi's flair, returning her intense look.

"You have to kiss."

Mimi's words were met by another shocked silence as everyone in the room processed her statement. Except for Yamato, who rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in a 'I could care less about this' gesture, everyone else turned furiously red.

"Are you crazy Mimi?" Taichi(Sora) shouted, he stood up and put some distance between him and Sora(Taichi).

"I would highly recommend not doing that." Jou nervously piped in.

"But, it's the only way senpai!" Mimi reiterated restlessly, "The pattern is right in front of us, in every body-switch comedy, this is how they always resolve things."

"I don't think you should call this situation a comedy, Mimi-san." Takeru grinned, clearly enjoying Mimi' antics.

"It doesn't hurt to try."

Everyone turned to look at Sora(Taichi), she was still sitting on the couch and rubbing her bruise from before, looking calmer than ever.

"It doesn't hurt to try?" Taichi(Sora) seethed through gritted teeth, "Do you even understand wha-"

"Yes Sora, I do understand what kissing is," Sora(Taichi) spat back fiercely, "I'm a 17 year old boy, what do you think you're gonna find in my search history."

Another long awkward silence followed Sora(Taichi)'s statement as everyone tried very hard to not think about their self-proclaimed leader's search history. Taichi(Sora) was more or less rendered speechless, and was now too tired of the whole situation to actually bother replying to her (ex)-friend's statement. In the past hour nothing had made sense, except maybe Mimi's weird excitement and the fact that everyone else was more or less internally enjoying this mess, but one thing that Sora was sure about was that she would never forgive Taichi for his behaviour in her body, she would hold it against him until her very last breath.

Taichi(Sora) took a deep breath and cleared her throat, breaking the eerie silence that had fallen over the room and grabbing everyone's attention. Mustering all the courage that resided in this body, Taichi(Sora) announced her decision.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" Sora(Taichi) questioned, tilting her head slightly out of confusion.

"Okay, let's kiss." Taichi(Sora) repeated, his voice breaking slightly at the end.

The squeal Mimi let out over this statement could only be considered unhealthy, but was also currently the only trace of happiness in Koushiro's office. The office's owner himself looked extremely sceptical with his brows furrowed deeply as he feebly attempted to think of a better solution. Jou looked just as unimpressed as Koushiro, shaking his head in defeat and passing a warning look to his two friends in front of him and one of annoyance towards the giddy brunette. Although Takeru did not look like he was enjoying this situation, anyone who knew him could tell from his eyes that the cogs were already turning inside his brain on how to adapt this situation into a fruitful work of literature.

Hikari raised her eyes to the heavens, praying that when she woke up tomorrow she would've forgotten all about this and never have to face the sleazy side of her brother ever again. But Yamato was the only one who looked truly uncomfortable, the whole conundrum of his best friends switching bodies had already given him a headache of a lifetime but watching them kiss would really take the cake. The blond was sure that the scene would kill his appetite for at least the next week or maybe even months to come.

The whole situation was stressful yes, which is why Taichi was trying to lighten the mood with his antics, attempting to keep Sora from spontaneously combusting in his body from hyper-stress. Suggesting to go along with Mimi's plan was just a teasing remark he made to make her angry and not tense but he never expected her to agree with him. In theory, there was nothing wrong with kissing Sora, but Taichi would have preferred to do that while he was in his own body, and not kiss himself as Sora. This would basically be nightmare material for the rest of his life. But if Sora was desperate enough to try this, it seemed that there was no other option but to go ahead with it. He hoped that when they returned to their bodies they wouldn't retain the horrific memories of the kiss.

"Of course, you all need to leave." Taichi(Sora) added, motioning towards the door of the office.

"Uhm, it's my office?"Koushiro's mutter went unheard as Yamato and Jou heaved huge sighs of relief and started walking towards to the door, Takeru, a little disappointed followed his brother's lead.

Hikari passed a worried glance in her brother's direction but then remembered that that was Sora, shaking her head she sent a feeble thumbs up in the latter's direction who replied with a nod and a nervous grin.

"Okay maybe I should stay behind to make sure that it's a success," Mimi started, folding her arms into a stance that said 'I'm not moving'. Koushiro rolled his eyes and linking his arm with the brunette's, dragged her out of the office followed by Hikari, who closed the door behind them without sparing another glance for the unfortunate souls.

"Okay, then." Sora(Taichi) stated blankly.

"Yes let's get on with it," Taichi(Sora) murmured.

They stood facing each other, with just a few inches of space between them. What seemed like hours but were only seconds passed as neither made any attempt to move. Sora was well aware of what they were supposed to do but it's as if every muscle in the body she was possessing had frozen in that very moment when she locked eyes with her own self. She'd watched enough romance movies to know the fundamentals of kissing but to practice it in reality was seeming much more difficult especially since she was inside one of her closest friend's body and was supposed to kiss herself, she could only hope that she wouldn't puke the minute their lips met.

"Sora, you know how this works right?" Sora(Taichi) asked, raising an eyebrow, an impatient look settling on her face.

"Of-of course I know how it works!" Taichi(Sora) squeaked back, his cheeks now covered in a deep shade of red. Sora(Taichi)'s expression worsened at this, the google-head was not happy to see himself blush and stutter and look like an all-around idiot.

"Well, you're in the taller body so please take the first step," Sora(Taichi) rolled her eyes, and began tapping her foot impatiently, a regular habit of Sora's that her body was now unconsciously performing.

"R-right, I knew that," Taichi(Sora) replied nervously, watching herself do something so normal and familiar as tapping her foot flooded her with willpower, she would do anything to go back, even move this body that felt like it was being pushed down by gravity itself.

Taichi(Sora) started to lower his head, unsure of where to look. Looking into her own eyes was terrifying especially since she knew that the determination cast in them was Taichi's and not hers. Sora(Taichi) also started to raise her head in order to meet him halfway, and it was when their lips were mere centimetres apart that they both came to a halt, their gazes fixed on each other. Just a little bit further and their lips would touch, Sora thought, she couldn't bring herself to look at her own face like this any more so Taichi(Sora) nailed his eyes shut and took a leap of faith.

Neither were sure about the exact moment that it happened.

Was it after their lips touched, or just a second before it?

Taichi was himself again and his lips were still pressed against Sora's.

When Sora opened her eyes, she was on her toes, her lips still touching Taichi's.

They'd solved the riddle, prevented a catastrophe but the only question remaining was who'd pull apart first?

 _-End-_


End file.
